<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翻译-Longer Than the Road (Chinese Translation) by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329496">翻译-Longer Than the Road (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没什么地狱的怒火比得上一个由爱生恨的执行人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Fusco &amp; Root | Samantha Groves, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翻译-Longer Than the Road (Chinese Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136316">Longer Than the Road</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax">kesdax</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This translation work is authorized by its original author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shaw，欢迎回来。”Reese说，一只手环在她肩膀上，三杯香槟导致他走得有些东倒西歪，但Shaw根本就没注意，她的注意力在另一边，更详细点说的话，在房间那头的Root和Fusco那里，他们在……好吧，Shaw没多少词可以用来形容那场景。</p><p>搂颈亲热。</p><p>“Shaw，没事吧？”Reese问，瞥了眼她攥得紧紧的拳头以及死咬着的牙关，小心翼翼的后退了一步。明智的举动，因为Shaw很想砸些什么东西。</p><p>“这儿。”Harold说，眼睛朝那边那对情侣（Shaw的脸更加难看了）看了眼又回头看着她，“再来点香槟。”</p><p>Shaw把杯子伸了过去，眼睛从未离开Root和Fusco，Harold还没倒完就把一把将杯子拿了回来仰头一干二净。她并不是特别喜欢香槟，那些泡泡像是直接泛上了头，让她的心情怪怪的。</p><p>这和她想象中的接风完全不同。</p><p>~#~</p><p>Reese喝得昏在了地铁站的椅子上，打鼾声震耳欲聋，估计在地面上都能听到。Shaw朝他丢了颗花生，但他心不在焉的用一只手拍开了，哼了一声，翻个身之后，鼾声便又响了起来。</p><p>Shaw瞪着他，对着他一下巴的口水嗤之以鼻，在心里默想着她可以有多少种能在睡梦里无声干掉他的方式。在她数到第十七种时，一串少女般的笑声响彻了整个地铁站，把Shaw从沉思中吓了出来。她对着声音的来源怒目而视，然后便觉得如坠谷底——铁道车车窗那头，Root低着头，Fusco正对着她的耳朵说着话，而不管说的是什么，都让Root笑了起来，笑容明朗，整张脸都闪着光。她看起来……很开心，他们俩似乎都很开心。</p><p>在她失踪的这八个月里，世界依然还在继续旋转，和她想象中的完全不一样（但这不代表她有很经常在想这事，她只是偶尔想一想，在无聊的时候想一想而已，又不代表她在思念Root什么的），Root并没有并没把这大半年的时间都挂在她身上，她的生活已经继续了下去。</p><p>和<em>Lionel</em>。</p><p>Shaw打了个寒颤，转过身，不想再看那笑接下来会发生什么。</p><p>“我没在的这段时间还发生了什么？”Shaw苦涩的问。</p><p>“嗯？”Harold说，对着Reese皱了皱眉后低头看了下自己手机，然后才抬头，近乎温柔的对她一笑。Shaw忍不住皱起了眉，“我得走了。”他说，迅速的穿上了西装。</p><p>“去哪儿？”Shaw说，觉得有些震惊，现在应该是她的接风派对，而……“我们有号码了么？”<em>终于</em>，她想。她需要做点有趣的事，远离这个所谓的派对。</p><p>“我有个约会，”Harold说，“时间有点紧。”他补了一句，在Shaw来得及问之前便风一般迅速的离开了地铁站。但……Harold Finch从什么时候开始约会了？</p><p>脚下一阵呜呜声吸引了Shaw的注意，她蹲下来揉着Bear的耳朵，“至少你还跟高兴见到我，伙计，只有你没变，对吧？”</p><p>Bear只是呜了一声，一如既往的忠诚。</p><p>~#~</p><p>“那他妈是什么？”Shaw问，鼻子因恶心皱成了一团。</p><p>“是不是很美？”Root深吸了一口气，她怀里那一大捧花散发出一股恶心的味道，让Shaw忍不住哼了一声。</p><p>“不。”Shaw平平的说，坐回去阴沉的啃着她的三明治。</p><p>似乎一点没注意到Shaw的漠不关心，Root继续说：“Lionel送来的，噢，他真是太贴心了。”</p><p>毫无预兆的，Shaw便失去了胃口，她把剩下的三明治丢进了垃圾桶里，“没错，我敢打包票。”她阴沉沉的嘟囔道，但Root似乎早已没听她在说什么了，或者根本就没注意到她还在这里。</p><p>那些愚蠢的花有哪儿特殊了？哪里比得上电击枪或是电熨斗？而Root又是什么时候喜欢这种华而不实的东西的？就Shaw记得的来看……从没有过。过去八个月发生了什么？难道他们都被什么稀奇古怪的病毒感染得性格大变？还是他们是外星克隆人？<em>对，一定是这样</em>，Shaw暗下了结论，把整个下午都花在观察Root上，想找出她的外表是否和原来有细微的不同，好证实眼前这人其实是个顶着张酷似Root脸的骗子。</p><p>一个小时后，Root终于开了口：“怎么？”她早已把花丢在了一边，开始在电脑前捣鼓什么。</p><p>“什么怎么？”Shaw麻木的说。</p><p>Root皱眉，“你一直看着我。”</p><p>“我才没有，”Shaw迅速说，“是你在看着我。”话一出口便让她后悔得想撞墙，而Root已经冲她挑起了眉毛，嘴角愉悦的上扬。“随便你吧，”Shaw咕哝道，从地上站了起来，她突然很想离开这里，<em>迅速</em>离开这里，“有号码的话给我打电话。”</p><p>她确定她不是跑着离开的。</p><p>好吧，她是跑的，但顶多算是轻缓的慢跑。</p><p>一定没错。</p><p>~#~</p><p>“他给她买了首饰，”Shaw不可置信的说，“<em>首饰</em>，你啥时候见过Root穿金戴银的？”</p><p>“没记得注意到过。”Reese无聊的打了个哈欠。</p><p>“我是说，”没管这个毫无反馈的观众，Shaw自顾自的继续说，“干我们这行的，那东西要么就会弄坏或是弄丢，而且那根本就不是她喜欢的颜色。”</p><p>“你干嘛那么在意？”Reese问，他的声音高了一点，让Shaw住了口。</p><p>“我不在意啊，”她说，“我为什么会在意？”</p><p>“没错，”Reese怀疑的说，“你花了一个半小时叽歪Fusco和Root的事，这明显表示你一点都不在意。”</p><p>Shaw瞪着他看了一会儿，真的过了一个半小时了？天呐，这真是时间过得最快的一次侦查。（至少对她来说是最快的一次，她不知道Reese如何，因为他看起来宁愿把眼睛挖出来也不想再在这车里呆下去。）</p><p>“我才没在叽歪，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，她只是……在进行一场激烈的探讨而已，和她自己探讨，而这不是因为她在意，当然不是，“我只是觉得这不是个好主意而已。”</p><p>Reese丢给她一个怀疑的眼神，今晚的第一次，他似乎终于对她的话有了点兴趣。</p><p>“办公室恋情总不会是好主意，它会干扰工作。我们还有人要救，Root得保持专注，而不是对着她的那堆礼物笑得跟个小女孩一样。这一点都不专业。”她慌忙补上最后一句，然后才意识到她又在叽歪了，Shaw迅速闭上嘴，假装没注意到Reese投过来的那一脸坏笑。</p><p>“准确说的话，”Reese说，他们的号码终于现身了，他稍稍坐直了一点，“他们不在一个办公室。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>~#~</p><p>“你知道这是个坏主意对吧？”</p><p>“坏主意？”Harold心不在焉的说，他的大部分注意力都在眼前那堆他到现在都还没理清的电缆上。</p><p>“对。”Shaw简洁的说，他没怎么听懂，这让她略微恼火。</p><p>“对不起，”Harold困惑的看着她，“但什么是坏主意？”</p><p>Shaw几乎就在吹鼻子瞪眼了，“<em>他们</em>。”</p><p>“他们？”Harold说，依然没有聪明伶俐起来。</p><p>“Root和Fusco。”Shaw暴躁的说。</p><p>“噢，”Harold说，低头继续弄他的电缆，Shaw叹了口气，不明白一个一贯敏锐的人为何会变得像现在这样愚钝，“他们怎么了？”</p><p>“就是那样，”Shaw说，激动的指着他以强调她的观点，然后才意识到自己做了什么，她迅速的放下手，“他和她成了<em>他们</em>。”</p><p>“嗯，”Harold说，“我觉得他们挺幸福的。”</p><p>“幸福？”Shaw不可置信的说，她想吐，或者给什么东西点把火，或者这两件事都可以。</p><p>Harold叹了口气，把电缆丢回桌上以便能好好的看着她，“这是个漫长艰难的战争，而且我们差点就输了。”觉得有点不好意思，Shaw移开了视线，她失踪的那八个月致使她错过了大部分战争，这至今都让她觉得有些苦涩。“我觉得……最终我们都找到了支撑我们走下去的东西，那么，或许，”他说，转过身拾起电缆，“你应该放手让Root去追寻她的幸福。”</p><p>“我没有——”Shaw开口，但Harold严肃的脸阻止了她继续往下说。他是对的。混蛋。</p><p>在这一切之后，或许Root理应获得幸福。</p><p>但……和<em>Lionel</em>？</p><p><em>真的</em>？</p><p>~#~</p><p>“你觉得我不可理喻么？我可没觉得我有哪儿不可理喻。”</p><p>没有回答。</p><p>“我是说，我又不是所有的事都一概反对，”Shaw继续说，“只是……在我离开前的那事之后，你不觉得我至少需要点解释么？”</p><p>还是没有回答。</p><p>“对吧，我干了一整套自我牺牲英雄救美的戏码，然后……怎么？我没得到那个女孩，这哪里公平了？”</p><p>唯一的回答便是一个短暂的呜呜声，Shaw用头抵着墙，继续揉着Bear正枕在她大腿上的头。他是个很好的听众，不会突然冒出什么她不需要也不感兴趣的提议。</p><p>“然后他们就这样秀恩爱秀了我一脸，”Shaw宣称，声音比她本打算的高了很多，让Bear微微跳起来了一些，在Shaw揉着他肚子时又软软的趴了回去，“我只是说，有些提醒总是好的，或者……你懂的，什么都行。”</p><p>Bear轻轻叫了一声。</p><p>“你说的没错，”Shaw说，从地上站了起来，没理会Bear不满的呜咽声，“我得去质问他们，我需要一个解释。”</p><p>Bear发出了几声低低的呜咽，耳朵竖了起来。</p><p>“伙计，我就知道你靠得住。”Shaw说，最后拍了拍他的头，朝地铁站里面走去。</p><p>~#~</p><p>显然，Root和Fusco爱上了一起出任务，同时，所有人都显然对此毫无异议。但Shaw依然觉得这个主意糟糕透了，即便其他人都蠢得毫无察觉。</p><p>就Finch所说，他们刚忙完最近的一个号码，现在正在进行扫尾工作，他没问Shaw她为何需要他们现在的位置，Shaw也没说，她转过街区转角，眼前的场景让她僵在了原地。</p><p>Root和Fusco，正拥抱在一起。恶心。</p><p>“没门。”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，上前一步从后绕着Fusco的脖子把他拉开了。</p><p>“见鬼的，干嘛？”他问，Shaw缩紧了手，Fusco紧张的喘息了起来。</p><p>“Sameen，”Root冷静的说，“你在做什么？”</p><p>“我在干嘛？”Shaw吼道，“<em>你</em>又在干嘛？所有的人里面，你偏偏要和<em>他</em>一起？”</p><p>“嘿！”Fusco抱怨道，Root示意他闭嘴，转身面对着Shaw，一脸得意的笑。</p><p>“Shaw，我都不知你竟如此在意。”她说。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“我不在意。”</p><p>Root也翻了个白眼，“对吧，告诉过你了。”她对Lionel说。</p><p>“告诉他什么？”Shaw问，威胁的眯着眼，她不喜欢这个，从头到尾都不喜欢。</p><p>“你和四眼仔给的报酬远远不够这个。”Lionel嘟囔道。</p><p>“我们根本就没给你报酬。”Root说。</p><p>“正是这样，甜心小姐，所以你能把我弄出来么？”Root挑了挑眉，他又补了一句，“请你把我弄出来？”</p><p>Root叹了口气，“Shaw，”她说，语气里带着不容置疑的说服力，“能放开Lionel么？他大概需要气管来呼吸。”</p><p>Shaw拉下了脸，“到底发生什么了？”她问，但还是放开了Lionel，他直接跪在地上，十分戏剧化的大咳了起来。Shaw翻了个白眼没理他，“你们俩是怎么……”她凶狠了示意了一下，“噢天，我甚至一点都不愿意去想。”</p><p>出乎意料的，Root开了口，“怎么？”她说，“你为什么这么在意？”</p><p>“我没有，”Shaw迅速说，“我只是觉得很奇怪。”</p><p>“我不觉得，”Root耸耸肩，“我觉得这很好。”Fusco抬头一脸惊讶的望着她，“我觉得能有人关心照顾我挺好的。”</p><p>Shaw嗤笑了一声，“照顾你？得了吧，”Root不需要被人照顾，更不需要Lionel Fusco照顾，“<em>他</em>？Lionel连一筐子衣服都照顾不好。”</p><p>“嘿，”Lionel抱怨道，“干嘛侮辱人——噢…嘿！你干嘛夹我的头？我怎么惹到你了？”</p><p>“你怎么惹到我了？”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“噢，我不知道……比如在我离开的时候趁虚而入？”</p><p>“趁虚而入？”Lionel说，“我哪儿趁虚而入了？”</p><p>Shaw嗤之以鼻，“真的？Lionel，那时你也在，我为了按那个愚蠢的按钮挨了四枪，这不是为了让你——”Shaw迅速的闭了嘴，想说服自己她的脸没有突然莫名的涨红了。</p><p>“Shaw，好让他干嘛？”Root咧嘴笑了。</p><p>“没什么，”Shaw说，摇摇头，“什么都没有。”</p><p>“你本想说什么？”Root问。</p><p>“是啊，你想说什么，我觉得我们都很想知道。”Lionel说，揉了揉脖子，沉着脸看着Shaw。</p><p>Shaw叹了口气，轻声嘟囔了句什么。</p><p>“你说什么？”Root问，向前走了一步。</p><p>“我说，”Shaw不耐烦咬牙说，“我牺牲掉自己失踪八个月，不是为了让他把你从我身边偷走。”</p><p>她的脸一定全红了，一定没错。</p><p>Root笑得更开心了，“偷走？”</p><p>“闭嘴，”Shaw说，“不是——我是说，我没有……啊！我讨厌这样。”</p><p>Root没笑了，朝Shaw走了一步，而Lionel竟然一副出于礼节的样子把视线移到了别处。“Shaw，”Root认真的说，“Lionel没有把我从你身边偷走。”</p><p>Shaw的眼神锐利了起来，虽然隔着夹克，她依然能感到手臂上Root温柔的手掌，“他没有……你是说你们没有……你们没在约会？”最后她终于开了口，但Root只是耸了耸肩，似乎有些不好意思，“到底是怎么一回事？”</p><p>“呃，”Root说，“我们并不是特别兼容，我是说，我们都喜欢看些愚蠢的剧情片，”Root一脸向往状，“但我觉得那也就只是我们唯一的共同点了。”</p><p>Shaw脸上写满了恶心，“剧情片？等等——算了……我不想知道，”她摇摇头，“所以你们在演戏？为什么？”</p><p>“呃，”Lionel开了口，“并不全是在演戏。”</p><p>“不是？”Root和Shaw异口同声的说。</p><p>“不是，”Lionel说，抬头看着Root，“你是对的，那确实挺好的，有人可以一起吃晚饭，买礼物让人开心，还有……没人像你和我一样喜欢愚蠢的剧情片。”</p><p>“我要吐你鞋上了。”Shaw说，Lionel和Root都对她怒目而视。</p><p>“Lionel，我也很开心。”Root微笑着说。</p><p>“说真的，”Shaw无聊的说，“我要吐一地了。”</p><p>“你能不能消停会儿？”Lionel厉声说，“我们好不容易感性一下。”</p><p>“我们有么？”Root说。</p><p>“我受不了了。”Shaw说，摇摇头，瞪着最近的一个摄像头，想寻求帮助、救赎……或者鬼知道是什么的东西。</p><p>“有，”Lionel说，“结婚的时候我从没干过这类似事情，知道现在我才意识到我错过了什么，能有一个真心想和你共度时光、欣赏你的人的感觉，给他们买一些愚蠢的礼物而你会期待他们的反应……”他沉默了一会儿，眼睛无神的看着远方，“我要去给我前妻打电话。”说完这个之后他拿出手机走开了。</p><p>“你在开玩笑么？”Shaw不可置信的说，“我是走进了什么剧情片的片场么？”</p><p>“Shaw，你没有。”Root暴躁的说，然后怒气冲冲朝着反方向拂袖而去。</p><p>“嘿，等等，”Shaw说，抓住Root的手肘不让她继续往前，“你都没告诉我搞这出的意义何在。”</p><p>Root笑了，但眼里一丝笑意都没有，“如果你都看不出来，还有什么意义？”</p><p>Shaw皱着眉，疑惑的看着再次准备离开的Root，她回想着自她回来的这几周，看着Root和Lionel如胶似漆的大眼瞪小眼，大多数时候都让她觉得恶心得要死，想要砸些什么东西。</p><p>“你想让我嫉妒。”Shaw说，这让Root直接停下了脚步。“好吧……”她慢慢的说，“你的目的达到了。”</p><p>“真的？”Root转过身。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“但还是不知道为什么。”她咕哝道。</p><p>“因为，”Root翻了个白眼，“Shaw，你一定会直接否认掉我们间的所有事。”</p><p>“我们间本来就没发生什么。”Shaw条件反射般的说，Root微笑了起来，似乎是在努力忍着什么。“只是吻别而已，一个分心的东西而已，”她小心翼翼的说，“它不——”</p><p>“不代表什么，”Root接完了她的话，低头瞪着自己的脚尖。她看起来悲惨极了，让Shaw几乎就想叫Lionel回来，让他把她逗乐。</p><p>“不是不代表什么，是<em>不算</em>，”Shaw纠正道，Root皱着眉疑惑的看着她，让她忍不住翻了个白眼，“但这不代表，”Shaw继续说，朝前走了一步，“我不是认真的。”</p><p>“你真是认真的？”Root满怀希望的说。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“噢，看在老天爷的份上。”她说，抓着Root夹克的衣领，狠狠的吻了上去，Root在她嘴里发出了一声呻吟，在Shaw后退前加深了这个吻。而这次，当她推开Root时，她并不需要太过用力，她推得……颇为挑逗，“足够清楚了？”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，“John和Harry是对的，”她明快的说，“这计划果然成了。”</p><p>在意识到Root说了什么之后，Shaw怒目而视，“这是<em>他们</em>的主意？我要杀了他们。”她发誓道，手紧紧的攥成了拳，那两个混蛋从头到尾都知道，还让她……噢天，她一定要让他们吃点苦头。</p><p>“你能等会儿再杀了他们么？”Root问，挽着Shaw的手和她一起顺着街道向下走，“这八个月太长了，而我很想试试我的新电击枪。”</p><p>Shaw笑了，“真有趣，”她说，“我有个新电熨斗。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>